A Startling Revelation
by Nativechild
Summary: Methos makes a startling discoverey about Duncan. slash, kind of disturbing for some. Please!! I'm on my knees!! Read & Review!


Disclaimer: I don't anyone or anything. Please don't sue me. Notes: I am a horrible speller. Please forgive me. Rating: extremely R. Pairing: this is a Methos/Duncan story so naturally it's slash Warnings: Some may find this dark and disturbing, so beware. Feedback: Please!! It's all I survive on. To reach me simply e-mail me at: tina_nielson@hotmail.com Summary: Methos make a startling discovery about Duncan  
  
A Startling Revelation  
  
Methos was whistling happily as he came up the stairs of the Dojo. Mac wasn't expecting him back for another two days so he had decided to surprise his lover by coming home early. Methos smiled as he remembered how he and Mac had become lovers a month back. Instead of just dropping by unannounced as he was wont to do, he had been shocked to have Mac phone and say he was bored, so could he come over and keep him company? He was a little miffed that Mac thought he would just drop everything and come running (though that's what he'd done) and that the only reason Mac had called was because he was bored, and not because he wanted Methos' company, but he had come anyway. When he had gotten there he had been stunned to see that the loft had been set to look like a very good seduction scene; with Mac standing in the middle of it. He had started to step forward when Mac had lifted his hand and turned on the stereo with the remote in it. Soft music had filled the loft and he had froze and said "Ah, Mac, did you change your plan's without telling me?" Then in a burst of inspiration he had blurted out, "Is Amanda coming?"  
  
Mac had just smiled and shook his head and said "Nope. It's all for you. I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move, so I did." After that, it all been so perfect that he had just kept waiting to wake up; but he never did and it just kept getting better. So when he had been called back to Paris to finish up some business for the Watchers before he could officially resign, he had thrown a fit (not literally) but Mac had just laughed at him, telling him to go an get it over with. Well he had, and now he was back. Because he was not expected home for another two days maybe he and Mac could spend those two days in bed.  
  
Smiling Methos opened the door and froze. Whatever he had expected when he got home, it was not this. Duncan was on their bed. Dead. Methos' mind when numb when he saw the blood covering the sheets. Lots of blood. Days old blood. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was seeing the blood covered straight edged razor in Mac's hand. On automatic pilot Methos' feet carried him over to the bedside. With shaking hands he reached out and took the razor and tried not throw it against the wall or drop it in shock. He took it too the bathroom and washed it in the sink. What that revealed stunned him even more. The blade was old and very deeply stained as if it had been used for this purpose many, many times before.  
  
Very few things scared him in this life anymore: but this? This terrified him. He needed answers, and since he didn't think he could stand to hear them from Mac anyway, he went looking for Mac's black book. He flipped through it looking for someone who would be able to tell him what the hell was going on. A name caught his eye: Conner. Of course! Who would know him better than the man who taught him and who has been a brother to him for his 400 odd years?  
  
Picking up the phone and trying to control his voice so he didn't sound like he was on the verge of loosing it, Methos waited for someone too pick up the line. He nearly trembled with relief when someone answered. "Hello, Conner MacLeod?" He could almost feel the tension increasing over the phone line. "Yes?" "Relax, I don't want to issue a challenge or anything. I just need to ask you a few question." Conner replied, "Who are you? The Immortal Telemarketers?" It strikes me as strange that I could find anything funny at the moment but I couldn't help it. It sounded too much like me. "Who said anything about Immortals?" He came back with the answer, "Only an Immortal would know my real name," there he paused and muttered, "Unless your one of those damned Watchers."  
  
I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. It just sounded too much like me. " Close, MacLeod. I'm calling you because of your student, Duncan." There was a pause on the other end of the phone while Conner took a deep breath in order to still the trembling of his body and control the fear freezing his heart. "What do you want? Anything." Conner heard the surprised reply, "What, you think I want your head? Or his?" Then in a low voice tinged with irritation, "God, now I know where he gets it from." He frowned at that odd reply and began to wonder what was going on. "No, I'm a .friend. of Mac's. Adam Pierson."  
  
At that Conner snorted and said "Well that explains it. Friend, eh? Don't you mean lover?" Again a pause and a cautious "You know who I am?" Well, duh, though Conner, but his reply was a bit more civilised. "Anyone who has talked to Duncan in the past month knows who you are."  
  
"Oh, well, yes, anyway I have a question for you about him."  
  
"Well?" he asked impatiently, "I haven't got all day."  
  
"Ah, yes, well" Damn it, though Methos, I'm more shaken up than I thought. I sound like a Green Boy talking to any Immortal over a thousand. "Well, has Duncan ever done anything .strange" Conner frowned and said "Always. Why?"  
  
"Duncan's done something to himself. I was away for a couple of days and came back two days early. When I got here I found him dead. From blood loss. With a razor."  
  
"Oh, God no. Not again." whispered Conner in horror.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Scotland, 3 years after Conner found Duncan  
  
"Duncan, lad, where are you? I've got the supplies! Duncan!" Conner sighed in exasperation. Did the boy never stay where you told him to? He was pleased with the speed in which he had managed to get to the closest town, get the supplies, and get back. Unfortunately the closest town was Glenfinnin so Duncan couldn't come with him this time. Conner entered the small cottage they had been using for a while. But what he saw made him stand stoke still in shock. Duncan was staring off into space as he steadily slashed his arms and wrists, occasionally looking down to see the thick crimson liquid trickle down his arms to the floor. Conner rushed forward to stop Duncan but stopped when Duncan raised dead eyes to him.  
  
He said "Conner, do you ever have to feel pain in order to remember that your alive?" Conner felt tears come into his eyes and he was filled with pain and sympathy as he looked down at the closest thing to a brother he had ever had. He didn't say anything; he just put down his burdens and knelt beside Duncan to gather him in his arms as he slowly rocked the young man as he cried. Conner silently joined him. Later Duncan said that he did it so that he could feel alive. He had never wanted immortality but now that he was stuck with it, he said that he needed to do this every six months or so when he began to feel numb.  
  
Conner had never said anything about it, only holding Duncan as he cried when Conner rocked him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line when Conner had finished telling his tail. He heard a deep, shaky breath being taken in as Adam said, "Thank you. Bye" Conner wondered what would happen. Duncan had always been so careful to hide this fact from his lovers for fear of what they would think and do. Even from, and especially, Tessa. He just hoped that this Adam guy was strong enough to handle it, maybe even stop it.  
  
Across the country Methos was thinking the same thing. He knew he was strong enough to handle it, he just wished he knew what to do about it. Methos settled down on the chair that would afford him the best view of his lover until he woke up. He knew he had a long wait. It took along time to come back from extensive blood loss. Even for an Immortal. He wished he knew what to do. Nothing in his very long life had prepared him for this. Hell, nothing about the Highlander even hinted that this kind of thing hid beneath the surface of this extraordinary man. Nothing. He searched through his memory, racking his brains for some clue as to what the hell he had missed. He couldn't. He did not like this. Not one bit.  
  
Hour's later, very long hours; Duncan awoke with a gasp and a moan of pain. Methos looked up into shocked eyes that very quickly filled the most the most gut wrenching fear. He had never seen that look in his eyes before, not even during O'Rourke. Methos decided he never wanted to see it again. Methos caught a look at himself in a mirror as he stood up and was shocked to see that he looked worse than Mac did. It seemed to be the day for shocks. Duncan was still in the same position he had woken up in and he hadn't taken his eyes of Methos in that whole time.  
  
"Mac. I think we need to talk."  
  
Finis 


End file.
